


Roseverse

by Congame



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Reaction, Watches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congame/pseuds/Congame
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

At haven academy   
Team rwby was reunited and hanging out with team JNR talking about what they are going to do until they where transported in a theatre and they see a figure standings there 

"Hey everyone nice to meet you" the figure said.

"Who are you" Jaune shouted ready to attack with team rwby and Ren and Nora in defensive stances

"Wow calm down will your I mean no harm to you my name is zen and I am a god"zen said 

"What your a god!" Everyone shouted 

"I thought there was only the god of light and darkness" ruby said.

"Well yes in your universe I'm from a different universe". Zen said

"okay why are we here" Weiss said 

"Well to watch different universes of one ruby rose" zen said 

"Okay everyone get comfortable I'm bringing the other here" zen said then snapped his fingers bringing Qrow, Oscar, ironwood and winter and two other people raven and tai.

"Okay I'm bringing other so no fighting" zen said he then snapped and then was cinder, Salem with Mercury and emerald 

"Okay I'm bringing one important person here" send said snapped his fingers an they was summer standing there.

"Huh what going on" summer said 

"Mum" ruby said running to summer and hugging her along with yang, tai and Qrow

"Okay so to explain we are going to watch different universes of ruby rose some she will be a villain some she will be hero some she will live a normal life some where she married anything is possible in different universes" zen said

"Wait I can be a villain in another universe" ruby said shocked 

"Yeah I find that hard to believe" Weiss and Blake said at the same time

"Please ruby could never be a villain" yang said With others agreeing 

"Wait did you say married to who"tai said ready to tell them to stay away

"Well it can be anyone really because some universe she can be born into different family's and not relate to you, summer or yang but could be related to Weiss or even Blake infinity amounts of universes" zen said

"She doesn't want to be in my family trust me on thatWeiss said

"That shocking to hear that she could be my sister in another universe" Blake said.

"Yep can be shocking" zen said 

"So let's start the universe"zen said.


	2. Suicide squad Deadshot

"Okay let's start the universe do you have any questions" zen said

"Yes what this universe about?"weiss asked.

"Well this universe ruby is a famous hitman that killed people for money but was captured by a vigilante called batman and arrested she in prison and is going to be part of a squad called suicide squad that only contains villains" zen said

"I'm a hitman in this universe and I’ve killed people" ruby said shocked

"Yep and you never missed a shot" zen said

People was shocked that she was a hitman and that she never missed a shot

"Okay let's started" zen said

**The scenes shows guns on a table we then hear jaune voice say "alright unlock her" and it shows a older ruby in a orange jumpsuit with a older Cardin, older jaune with a beard and Russel with other armed guards**

**"What?" Cardin questions jaune**

**"you heard me" jaune replies**

**"Do you know what this lady can do" Cardin said pointing at ruby.**

"Wow ruby looks a lot older in this universe" Blake said

"Yeah how old is she" yang asked

"Well she is 38 in this universe" zen said

"Look jaune you have a beard" Nora said

"I can see that Nora" jaune said

"Wait what Cardin doing here" yang said

"Well Cardin is the head correctional officer and still a asshole in this world" zen said.

**"I'm here to find out, lose the restraints" jaune said**

**Cardin then gestures Russel to unlock ruby restraints Russel complies and unlocks her restraints**

"That shocking Cardin actually listened to jaune without him having to protect or threaten him" yang said.

"Why though?"Weiss asked

"Well you will find out just watch" zen said

**The screen shows the guns once again**

**"What's this, uh..."**

**It shows ruby looking at jaune**

**"Cheerleading tryouts" ruby said**

**"Let's go. Let's see what you can do, they say you never missed a shot"Jaune said**

**It shows winter looking at ruby with a neutral expression**

"Woah ruby is using sarcasm" yang said.

"So even jaune know that ruby never misses a shoot" Weiss said.

"Wait is that winter" Weiss said

"Yes it seems like it but why am I there" winter asked

"Just keep watching you see" zen said.

**"Prove it" jaune said**

**Ruby walks to the guns while looking at Cardin ruby picks up a gun and lift it up into the air ruby then grabs mag and loads it into the gun**

**"Mm-hmm"ruby hums**

**"Now you got one in the chamber. What'cha going to do with it" jaune asked**

**Ruby turns and points the gun at Cardin**

**"Hey" jaune shouts. "Shit" Cardin said.**

"Well that backfired didn't it" Qrow said

"Im not going to shoot him right" ruby said.

"Well you have every right to shoot he ruthless abuse all the prisoners including ruby" zen said

"He what I kill him myself" yang said pissed.

"Don't worry he get what he deserves in the future when he gets kidnapped and tortured by a insane criminal know as the joker who is 10time more cruel than Cardin"zen said

"Fine I'll accept that" yang said with others agreeing.

**"Give me the word boss. I'll drop her" Russel said point his gun at ruby**

**"Everyone calm down, Cardin tell your men to stand down" jaune said**

**"Tell 'em to put it down" ruby whispered**

**"Stand down"Cardin tells the armed guards**

**"Colonel for the record, this is Exactly what I was concerned about" Cardin says and points at jaune.**

"Of course Russel there to back him up" Weiss said

"Wait jaune a colonel" ruby asked.

"Yes he a colonel" zen said

**"What's for dinner" ruby asks.**

**"Russel, if this woman shoots me, I want you to kill her and I want you to go clear my browser history" Cardin says to Russel**

**"See uh, the firing pin is filed down, alright?, mag full of dummy rounds, if I pull the trigger, nothing happens" ruby said.**

"Oh dust really he wants Russel to clear his browser history that disgusting" Weiss said.

"Of course ruby knows about weapons" yang said

"There amazing and better than most people" ruby said.

**"You're absolutely right, why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?, go ahead pull the trigger, empty it" winter said**

**"Don't empty nothing, you don't even know this lady, I've known you nine months, remember?, when I brought you that cookie? That was real cookie" Cardin said.**

"Why would I encourage her to shoot the gun" winter said.

"Because you know she won't shot the gun because that will add more years to her sentence for murder" zen said.

"Woahnine months and he brought you a cookie" Qrow Said sarcastic.

**Ruby aims the gun up into the sky and fires the gun**

**"Ah, shit, what" Cardin said**

**"Shit"ruby said and going to smell the chamber.**

**"Oops" jaune said.**

"Woah there actually bullets in there" Weiss said shocked.

"Why would I give a gun with real ammunition" winter said

"Like I said she wants to get out the prison and she can try to escape but once she captured again that more time in prison and away form someone special to her and before you ask I'm not going to tell you just watch" zen said.

**Musics starts playing.**

**"Y'all jokers must be crazy" ruby said then walks up to the table and start shooting the pistol and getting headshots every time she then reloads the gun and fires more shots she than grabs another pistol and shoots the targets more.**

**Jaune looks shocked and it shows the back of one of the targets being debt thanks to the bullets in the head area it shows ruby getting an assault rifle reloading it and shoots the targets in the head more it shows winter looking shocked and then smiling slightly at what ruby is doing.**

"Woah she hasn't missed a shot and she aim at the head only that is amazing accuracy" ironwood said impressed.

"Look at jaune face he shocked that she getting ever shot" yang said

"Is that an assault rifle she must be good with every weapon" jaun said.

"Woah winter actually looks impressed at something"Weiss whispered.

**Ruby than reloads the rifle and jaune looking at ruby while ruby keeping shooting the targets and changes scopes and keeping shooting.**

**It shows the back of the target ruby shooting and shows a hole in the head of the target it then shows all the target with holes in there heads.**

**Ruby puts the gun down and walks up to jaune while Cardin looks shocked at what ruby done.**

"She put holes in every targets head like it was nothing" Weiss said.

"We need someone like that" Salem thought.

"Oh good Cardin looks shocked at what ruby did" yang said.

**"All right. Now, you know what you're buying, let me tell you the price, first, I want out of here, second i want full custody of my daughter, Alright? And her dad can have, like... supervised visits, but his stank ass girlfriend can't come, Darnell can't come" ruby said**

"Wait ruby has a daughter in this universe" yang said shocked among others

"Who the father?" Tai said already planning something in his head.

"Well I'm not going to tell you" zen said.

" **Darnell's out" jaune said**

**"Third, y'all have to pay for my daughter's whole education, best schools and then... I want her to got it colleges like Harvard, or Yale.**

**"Ivy league" jaune said**

**"Ivy League, yeah. One of 'em big joints you know and uh, if she can't cut it, and her grades start slipping? I need you to white people that thing" ruby said**

"Wait what are Harvard and Yale and Ivy League" Weiss asked.

"Well they are university's in this world and are incredible hard to get into" zen said.

**"Uh-huh" jaune hummed**

**"You know how y'all do?" Ruby said**

**"Oh yeah" jaune said shaking his head.**

**"Yeah, alright? Okay, now that's my price... But I'm concerned, Cause i don't see nobody writing shit down" ruby said**

**Jaune chuckles "you're in no position to make any demands" jaune said**

"Ruby no swearing" yang said.

"Yang it a different universe and i can swear if I want to I'm sixteen" ruby said annoyed at yang.

"Really jaune?" Nora said.

"Don't look at me different universe" jaune said.

**"Oh I'm sorry. You thought i was talking to you?, naw, errand boy... I'm talking to your boss" ruby said and points at winter.**

**Jaune looks pissed at ruby while she getting cuffed by the guards.**

**"That's my price, sweetie, you know what it is" ruby said while doing a kiss motion**

The screen than turns black.

"Damn jaune you just got burnt by ruby" yang said laughing at what ruby did to jaune with other laughing at she said to jaune.

"Wow really ruby I didn't need to see you do or say that to winter" Weiss said.

"It not me weiss" ruby said.

"Trying to sweet talk her" Qrow said proudly 

"Okay that the end of this universe" zen said.


	3. Black clover

Okay so this next universe everyone has magic all but one person has magic and that is ruby" zen said

"Wait your saying everyone has magic but why doesn't ruby" Weiss asked.

"Well I actually don't know why she doesn't have magic but she does has something incredible powerful." Zen said

"How strong is there magic" cinder asked.

"Well you can't steal there magic and let just say the maidens power along with ozpin and Salem's magic is nothing compared to this and they have books called Grimoire that will help them get new skills" zen said.

"Wait what do I have then if I don't have magic" ruby asked.

"Well you have anti magic it can erase, repeal, absorb and use magic of other and it can also stop resurrection" Zen said

"That sounds powerful" Blake said

"There are things know as demons in this universe and that what your fighting and ruby has a demon inside her Grimoire"zen said.

**The screen shows a lit cigarette is falling to the ground.**

**Qrow opens his eyes, spreads his feet and raises his katana with two hands, through the vines**

**Winter looks shocked at what Qrow is doing.**

**A mysterious aura began surrounding the area as Qrow shouts "mana zone..."**

**He could see the devil and sent a devastating slash towards it. "Dark cloak dimension slash - Equinox!" Qrow shouted**

"Look it uncle Qrow and he got a katana" ruby said

"Well it seems like I'm also helping in the battle but what is mana zone" Qrow said

"You'll see" zen said.

"Did he just say dimension slash" ironwood said shocked.

"Yes that move of his can cut through dimensions" zen said.

"I see what you mean about them being stronger than us" raven said.

**The slash went through multiple heaps of rubble in a gulf of darkness**

**The devil is then see being cut in half from the strike. Getting shocked reactions from ruby, Blake, Glynda and ozpin.**

**Blood began spewing out the demon as it screamed out in pain. "Dark magic can interfere with the other world!"**

"He just cut that thing in half" winter said shocked.

"Yes you see how that is possible" zen said

"Hey look there we are" ruby said

"It ruby, Blake, ozpin and Glynda there the one fighting the demon" yang said

"Why do I have that wing on my right side" Blake said

"Well that wing is thanks to a very powerful technique you have and it called spirit possess it make a spirit one of the best you can get there are three of them all different types the first is fire, water, wind and there can be more I don't know but your using the power of the wind spirit so it gave you that wing" zen said

"Okay thank you" Blake said.

**"This ki... It's... Captain Qrow's!" ruby gasps with shock, whilst still in the demons grasp.**

**"YOU MAGGOTS!" The demon shouted, glaring at ruby and Blake. Ruby gritted her teeth until she felt Glynda's hand on her back.**

**"Sealing recovery magic... Heavenly prison: Faint omen" A blue aura surrounded ruby.**

**"I've sealed her physical damage. Now it just a question if she can draw out her anti-magic power" Glynda thought.**

"The demon made come on defeat it" yang said.

"Wait what is Glynda doing?" Qrow asked

"That should really useful for battles" summer said

"It a lot like jaune semblance" Ren said

**"Ruby" she called out**

**"Die! Perish! Disappear!" The demon shouted shooting projectiles at Blake.**

**She let out a battle cry and aimed her bright green sword at the demon. "You go ahead and do that!" She sent a whirlwind towards it, destroying its arms and sending it backwards.**

**"You pieces of trash" the demon shouted**

**"Ruby..." Glynda whispered in her ear**

**It shows ozpin smiling look up at them**

**"you're going to be..." Glynda whispered**

"Damn that some power behind your attack Blake" ruby said

**Ruby began having flashbacks of meeting nobles and magic knight captains such as Cardin, tai, Oobleck and Qrow.**

**In Glynda's eye was ozpin than she blinked, which changed to ruby.**

**More flashbacks are shown of ruby training hard, fighting and defeating other villains such as hazel. Then she was crying, when she achieved her demon form, her fist bumping jaune, her drying her tears, revealing her arm muscles.**

"Wait why is it showing flashbacks" Weiss asked

"Well it showing when she meet Magic knight captains like Cardin, tai and the wizard king who is oocbleck and Qrow and how far she came in such a short time" zen said.

"How did she defeat hazel" cinder said

"She work together with other of her squad to defeat him" zen said

**"You're going to become wizard king right?" She Shouts to ruby.**

**A black streak goes through Ruby's right eye, turning it red and a wing grows behinds her "Yeah" she responds, entering her demon form and the sword in her hand expands enormously.**

**"Right here, Right know!" Ruby says, gripping the sword with two hands "I'll surpass my limits!" She screams, swinging down the sword to the demon.**

**She uses her full might, trying her hardest to break through.**

"What happening to me?" Ruby said

"Well thanks to the demon in your Grimoire you are using it power to increase your strength, speed, and give you the ability to fly" zen said

"Well shit that demon is fucked" yang said.

"Why is it so hard to break through" Weiss asked

"Well it like Grimm the demon skin it very tough" zen said

**Both the demon and ruby scream their lungs out as ruby finally manages to slash through. Leaving the demon in two pieces.**

**"Impossible! Impossible!" The demon cried out multiple times.**

**"We...won!" Ozpin shouted**

"Yeah I'm amazing" ruby said

"Damn that was awesome i wish I had that king of power" yang said.

**The demon heard another demonic laughter. The scenery turned red, revealing turned red, revealing another demon emitting from ruby.**

**"HEHEHE! Good to see ya chief!" The new demon says.**

**"Who are you? Tell Me!" The nearly dead demon demanded "Like you need to know that. It's kinda sad. No matter how powerful or amazing you are. You lost and will now perish. See ya loser!" The Anti Magic mocks before the disappearance of the other Demon.**

"Wow so that what ruby demon looks like" yang said

"Why hasn't it tried to take over ruby body" Weiss asked

"Well it did in the past but failed and that how ruby able to use that form you just saw" zen said.

"Geez that demon is an asshole" yang said

"Yeah most demon would be an assholes" Qrow said

"Yeah like you" winter said

"Okay no fighting let's watch the next universe" zen said


	4. Ted 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is welcome

"Okay so this universe is funny and it will shock you when you see Qrow" zen said

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked

"Just watch and see" zen said

**The screen shows Blake on the floor with Ruby and Qrow as a teddy bear.**

**"Alright, I got Dred Scott v. Sandford, Plessy v. Ferguson and Brown v. The Board of Education" Blake said**

  
"What who is that teddy bear?" Ruby asked 

"Well you be shocked" zen said.

"So Blake is in this universe" yang said

"Yes and she is a lawyer in this universe" zen said

"Blake being a lawyer that not very surprising" ruby said

"What that suppose to mean" Blake asked

"Well you're smart and hard to read sometimes" ruby said

"Yeah I have to agree sometimes you are hard to read" Weiss said with yang, jaune, Nora and Ren agreeing.

"Can we get back to the universe" zen said

Everyone nodded while Blake was kinda of embarrassed.

"What the teddy bear is uncle Qrow how?" Ruby said

"Okay so in this universe ruby was a little girl she wished for her beloved teddy bear to come Alive and he did and that how Qrow is here in this universe and I don't know how it is possible so don't ask" zen said

"Oh okay" ruby said

"That sounds like something ruby would do with Cresent rose" yang said with others agreeing with her.

**"Okay, I'm gonna ask you a few test questions. Are you ready?"Blake said**

**"Yep, bring it on"Qrow replied**

**"You're on the stand, the D.A. says: "Qrow,do you consider yourself to be human?"" Blake said**

**"Objection" Qrow said**

**"Sustained" Ruby said**

**"No, the witness can't object" Blake said**

"So they trying to prove that uncle Qrow is a human" ruby said

"Yes because he a teddy bear they believe he doesn't have the right to anything because he property to them" zen said

"That horrible" ruby said

"So he being tried like Faunus then" Blake said.

"Yes but to far worse for Qrow because he has a wife and he wants a child but since he doesn't have any rights here he can't so Blake and ruby are trying to prove that Qrow is not anyone property" zen said

**"Overruled" Ruby said**

**"Sidebar" Qrow said**

**"Guilty"Ruby said**

**"Speculation" Qrow said**

**"Hearsay" Ruby said**

**"Bailiff" Qrow said**

**"Briefcase" Ruby said**

**"Disregard" Qrow said**

**"In my chambers" Ruby said**

**"Stop beavering the witness" Qrow said**

**"I rest" Ruby said**

**"We can totally be lawyers. [Ruby, Qrow and Blake are watching Roots on TV] That's just like me. That's exactly what I'm going through." Qrow said**

"you guys are definitely going if you do that" ironwood said

"Yeah but that why we have a lawyer" ruby said.

"Wait what are we watching" ruby asked

"I don't know" zen said

"Well, it's a little different" Ruby said

**"You know, Qrow, if you legally become a person, you're gonna need a name last name" Blake said**

**"Oh, yeah, you're right. Okay, okay, I got one" Qrow said**

**"Okay, what is it?" Blake asked**

**"Last name of a movie character" Qrow said**

"Really he doesn't have a second name" Weiss said

"Yep he never really needed until know" zen said

"Really a last name of a movie character" Weiss said

**"That would be cool right ruby" Qrow said with ruby agreeing.**

**(Both ruby and Qrow agree) "She knows where this is going. Are you ready?" Qrow said**

**"Yep" ruby replied.**

**"Go!" Qrow said**

"What does he mean by that?" ruby asked

"Well your going to guess what he going to have as his last name" zen said.

"Oh okay" ruby said

**"Skywalker, Solo, Vader, Kenobi, Palpatine, Calrissian, Balboa, Rambo, Griswold, Stepford, Bickle, Gump, Corleone, Wonka, Lebowski, Venkman, Spengler, Stantz, Rizzo, Zuko, Golighty, Higgins, Dolittle, Poppins, Bond, Blofeld, Blutarsky, Soze, O'Hara, Butler, McFly, Plissken, Ventura, Burgundy, Scissorhands, Drebin, Bueller, Lecter, Dumbledore, Sparrow, Doubtfire, Bourne, Von Trapp, Zoolander, Kirk, Spock, McCoy..." Ruby said fast**

**"Clubber Lang!" Qrow said**

**"FUCKING..." ruby said**

**"Hahaha!" Qrow laughed**

"They do sound cool" Qrow said

"Ahh I didn't get it Damn it" ruby said

"His last name is clubber lang" yang said

"Wow ruby was pissed that she didn't get it" yang said

While ruby was still grumbling that she got it wrong

**"Who is Clubber Lang?" Blake asked**

**"Who is Clubber Lang?" Qrow repeated**

**"Mr. T's character on Rocky III. Hello?" Ruby said**

**"So that's a boxing movie?" Blake asked**

**"The boxing movie? Have you never seen Rocky?" Qrow asked**

**"She's not serious." Ruby said**

**"You've never seen Rocky? Come on. You know... [starts singing the "Gonna Fly Now"] You know, Rocky!" Qrow said**

"So Blake doesn't know who it is" Weiss said

"Yeah and looks like ruby and Qrow are shocked" yang said

**"I'm not gonna remember a movie I've never seen just because you're singing a song I don't know" Blake said**

**"You do not know Samuel L Jackson.You don't know Rocky. You are literally pop culture illiterate" ruby said**

**"I have a college degree, my pop culture references are Hamlet, Achilles and Dorian Gray. Ever heard of any of them?" Blake asked**

"Wow ruby calm down a bit" yang said

"It not me and we don't even know who they are either" ruby said annoyed

"Wow know Blake questioning ruby and Qrow intelligence" yang said.

"Well yeah let just say ruby and Qrow are sometime dumbass" zen said

"Wow so much hasn't changed for the drunk than" winter said shocked.

"Yeah yeah ice queen keep them coming what until your in one of those universe" Qrow said.

**"No, but I'm pretty sure Mr. T could kick their ass" Qrow said**

**"Yeah. Blake, you really need to be educated" ruby said**

**"Oh, really? Um, can either of you tell me who wrote The Great Gatsby?" Blake said**

**"Judy Bloom?" Ruby asked**

**"Hitler?" Qrow asked**

**"F. Scott Fitzgerald" Blake said**

"Oh this is funny because Blake a lawyer and is smarter than both of them" yang said.

"Who are hitler and Judy bloom" ruby asked

"Let's say hitler is a horrible man in this universe he started a world war which caused 75 million people and 6 million of them was because he didn't like them" zen said

Everyone was shocked that he started a war that killed 75 million people expect Salem and ozpin.

**"Who's that?" Qrow asked**

**"The author" Blake said**

**"Well, why are you saying Fuck him?" Ruby asked**

"What?" Weiss asked

**"What?" Blake asked**

**"You just said F. Scott Fitzgerald. Ruby said **

**What did Scott Fitzgerald ever do to you?" Qrow asked**

**"No, that's his first name" Blake replied**

**"His name's Fuck Scott Fitzgerald?" Qrow asked**

**"What? No!" Blake replied**

"Oh wow we are dumb" ruby said

"Wow ruby" yang said

**"Well then what's the F stand for?" Ruby asked**

**"Francis!" Blake said**

**"No, it's gotta be Fuck" Qrow said**

**"It must be Fuck" ruby agreed**

**"It's gotta be Fuck, yeah" Qrow said**

**"It has to be Fuck" ruby agreed again**

**"Why the hell would it be Fuck?" Blake asked**

**"Well because otherwise why wouldn't he just say it?" Ruby said**

**"Yeah, he's hiding something. It's Fuck" Qrow said**

"I mean they are kind of making sense though" yang said

"No he Isn't yang" Blake said annoyed

**"Come on, read between the lines" Ruby said**

**"It's Fuck. It's Fuck" Qrow said**   
  


**"It's completely insane. You guys are idiots" Blake said**

**"Yeah, well, whatever. Qrow Clubberlang, get used to it" Qrow said**

"Oh good it finished" ruby said

"What are you talking about I'm just skipping it to the future of this universe" zen said

**"This is perfect. We're gonna get to the city before ten." Blake said**

**"Hey, Blake, how's your boring salad?" Qrow said**

**"Oh, it's actually delicious" Blake said**

**"Everybody always say that about their salads, they're all a bunch of fucking liars" Ruby said**

"Okay how can someone find a salad delicious" ruby said

"Yeah that is boring to eat a salad" Qrow said

"Yeah they are a bunch of fucking lair" ruby said others was shocked hearing ruby swear in the room

"What?" Ruby asked curious

"Why did you swear" yang said

"Yang I can swear if I want I just don't okay" ruby said annoyed.

**"No, I love it. It's really good" Blake said**

**"Have some cookie crisps, you need something nutritional" ruby said**

**"Why do you think I want your cookie crisp?" Blake said**

**"Because you've been staring at it and you want it" ruby said**

**"No!" Blake said**

"Cookie crisps they look delicious" ruby said wanting them.

"Yeah I did see you stare at them Blake don't try to lie" ruby said

**"Hey, what's the deal here? Are you guys ever gonna make out or what?" Qrow said**

**"Qrow, come on, dude!" Ruby said**

**"What? I'm just...I'm just sayin'. You look like you're hitting it off, you know? I mean, Blake, Blake, you dig her, right?" Qrow said (Blake just smiles)**

**(they hear a customer sat at the diner counter with his back to them and his ass crack showing yell at the waitress)**

"Yeah when are you going to make-out in this universe" yang teased

"Shut up yang" both Blake and ruby said embarrassed.

"Ohh Blake definitely like ruby in this universe" yang said

"Be quiet yang" ruby said while jumping on yang to make her be quiet.

"Oh god we can see his ass crack I don't want to see that" Qrow said.

While ruby and yang had stop fighting with each other.

**Blind Guy: Hey, where the hell is my coffee? I've been waiting for ten minutes!**

**Diner Waitress: I'm so sorry, sir, I forget. I'll get it right away.**

**Blind Guy: Jesus, you're a waitress, you're not building rockets, figure it out!**

**"What a prick. Hey, twenty bucks I can toss a cookie crisp into his ass crack" ruby said**

"He being a massive prick" Qrow said

"Oh yeah throw the cookie crisp in his ass crack" yang said

**"Wait, let me try. I used to pitch for the softball team at Arizona State" Blake said**

**"Oh, yeah? Was your mascot a broken condom?" Qrow said**

**"Shut up." (Blake tosses the cookie and it lands straight into the customer's butt crack) "Oh!" (after Blake tosses a cookie into the customer's butt crack)**

"Yeah you got it blake" yang said laughing.

"Yeah but I think it going to back fire on us" Blake said

B **lind Guy: Who did that? [the customer turns and they see he is blind]**

**"Oh, Jesus Christ. You gotta be kidding me" Qrow said**

**(to Blake) "Now we're assholes. Look what you did" ruby said**

**Blind Guy: I swear to God I'll kick your Goddamn ass! Who was it?**

"Oh no he blind wow Blake doing that to a blind person" yang said

"Oh shut up yang you was laughing at it" Blake said.

**"Um, sir, I apologize for my five year old daughter" Qrow said**

**(Ruby starts speaking a child's voice) "I'm sorry. Sorry, sir. Cookie crisp in your bum bumsies, I'm sorry" Ruby said**

**Blind Guy: Well, under the circumstances, I guess it's okay.**

**"Oh, my God. Now we're even bigger assholes" Blake said**

"Oh dust really your going to play it off as a kid" yang said laughing

"But listen to ruby voice she actually sounds like a child" Weiss said smiling.

"Okay but that makes us even bigger assholes" Qrow said smiling

**"Go get my cookie crisp out of his ass" ruby said (the waitress comes over to their table)**

**Waitress: You guys making trouble over here?**

**"Uh, no ma'am. We're just minding our business" ruby said**

**Waitress: (to Blake) Well just try to keep your girlfriend under control here, yeah?**

"Really ruby asking that" Weiss said disgusted

"See even the waiter thinks you two are together in this universe" yang said smiling thinking of all the times she can tease both ruby and Blake.

"Shut up" ruby said annoyed.

"Yes please shut up" Blake said

**"Oh, she's not my girlfriend" Blake said**

**Waitress: Oh, good.**

**"Uh, we'll just get the check, thanks" ruby said**

**Waitress: Of course. (she smiles at Ruby and leaves)**

**(referring to the waitress) "Oh, my God. Ruby, did you see that? She was totally giving you the "fuck me" eyes"**

**"No, she wasn't" ruby said**

**"She was giving you the "fuck me" eyes" Qrow said**

"Oh looks like you have competition Blake" yang said

"What are fuck me eyes though" Blake questioned ignoring yang

"You'll see" zen said

**"What are the "fuck me" eyes?" Blake said**

**"It's...some women just have "fuck me" eyes" Qrow said**

**"Do I have "fuck me" eyes?" Blake asked**

**"No, you have the "Give us the ring, my precious" eyes" Qrow said**

**"Well, we'd better get going. We got two hours of driving left and I'm kind of beat" ruby said**

**"Yeah, we gotta be well rested for tomorrow" Blake said**

"Okay that the end of this universe" zen said

"It was funny but embarrassing for me mainly because of yang" ruby said looking at yang Who is just smiling like she hasn't done anything wrong at all.

"Why are you looking at me" yang said innocently

"Okay let's start the next universe" zen said


	5. Godzilla king of monsters  trailer

"Hello all of you wonderful people expect cinder" zen said

"Hey so are we going to watch more of the future?" Ruby asked

"Nope we are watching universe again" zen said

"Wait so we're going to stop watching the future?" Weiss asked

"No we are still going to watch the future but other times we will watch different universes" zen explained

"Okay so what are we going to watch?" Yang asked

"Well I'm not going to tell you so you have to watch" zen said

**The trailer starts by showing military vehicles driving through a desert area with oil rigs around them, the camera shook as oil suddenly bursts through one part of the ground and gigantic spikes erupted from the ground.**

"What we are witnessing here" ren announced "is the return of titans"

"What going on?" Weiss said in shock

"What are Titans?" Ruby asked

"They are massive creatures that have been alive for along time" zen said

**A waterfall was shown as colossal moth wings spread out and glowed brightly.**

**Another monster was shown erupting from the ground as it was seemingly a mountain a few moments ago.**

**"How many of these things are there" tai asked as the mountain monster was being viewed through a monitor.**

"That is gigantic!" Yang said

"How have they been hiding?" Weiss asked

"I don't know" zen shrugged

"Hey that my voice seems like I'm finally in one of them" tai said

"Yeah but where is ruby?" Qrow asked

"Don't worry you will see her eventually" zen said

**"17 ...and counting." Qrow replied as a giant raptor was shown roaring on top of an active volcano.**

**"That's messed up." Clover said as he stood next to jaune with his jaw-dropped**

**The moth huffed which let out a gust of wind that blew Raven and Yang back a bit but they smiled and laughed in wonder.**

"What the actually fuck 17 of them!" Qrow shouted

"That a lot of titans and they are still counting" yang said in shock

"Yep that all our react jaune" ruby said looking at the jaune on the screen

"Yeah" jaune said

"Woah hold on a minute how old am I in this universe" yang said looking at herself on the screen with her mother

"Well yang you are twelve in this universe" zen said

"So in this universe she doesn't abounded me that's a shocker" yang said looking at raven

"Nope and she actually a good mother" zen said

"Really wow okay well let's just watch the universe" yang said

"Okay?" Zen said making it should like a question

**Yang reached out to touch it as Raven held her hand and it closer to Yang hand.**

**Someone was shown standing in a Smokey area as the giant moth flapped its wings.**

"it actually quite cute" ruby said

"Ruby it is a giant moth and you don't know how dangerous it is" Weiss said

Yang was still looking at the screen in shock

**"Mothra." Raven named as she referred to the moth**

**The raptor was shown as lava flared around it "Rodan."**

**"Ghidorah." Raven said as a hydra dragon was shown as one of its heads roared and lightning struck.**

"What the hell does that thing have three heads?" Blake said

"Yep and that is one of the most deadly and dangerous ones" zen said

"How are we supposed to win against that?" Weiss said

"Well there is one that can fight him" zen said

**"Oh my." Oocbleck uttered as Ghidorah was shown rising from smoke as all the heads throats growled**

**"They're moving like a pack." Tai said as Rodan flew over a city and it was completely destroyed in his wake.**

**"They're hunting." Tai continued as Yang was shown standing on a roof as she stared at an approaching cloud that covered the entire city.**

"Just one destroyed an entire city like nothing and you're saying that Ghidorah is stronger than that?" Qrow said

"Yep" zen said

"Well we've lost" Qrow said

"Why is yang there?" Ruby asked worried along with tai, summer and Qrow along with raven who doesn't show it as much as the others

"I don't know" zen said

**"They all responded directly to an alpha" tai finished as Ghidorah roared over a mountain as lightning struck around him and the camera panned to show a cross while he roared in the background.**

**"We stop this Ghidorah, we stop them all." Tai said as Yang was shown slowly turning around as Ghidorah's eye watched her through a window.**

"Who is the alpha?" Yang asked finally breaking her silence

"Well the strongest one" zen said

"So to stop all of them we have to defeat Ghidorah but how and what will defeat that!?"Weiss shouted and questioned

"Your savour is coming" zen said

**The ocean was shown as the waters glowed blue and started collapsing while people watched on a nearby submarine.**

**"Is there any creature that might stand a chance against him?" Winter asked.**

**Glowing spikes erupted from the ocean as velvet watched in shock, a gigantic figure stood up as the ocean water fell around it and it was revealed to be a colossal dinosaur.**

"Holy shit!" Yang shouted

"That is the one who will stop Ghidorah" zen said

"Yeah so we have that thing on are side" yang said

"Wow that one way to talk about your sister" zen said casually while smirking

"Ha ha funny joke that thing can't be ruby" yang said

"I'm not joking" zen said with a completely straight face

"Okay cool cooool" yang said before passing out

Everyone else was shocked and silent until one person broke it

"That is awesome!" Ruby shouted

"How is that awesome?" Weiss asked shocked at what ruby said

"Look at me I look amazing and I'll save everyone from Ghidorah" ruby said

Yang started slowly waking up

"You won't believe what happened in this dreamruby is apparently a giant monster" yang said

"Yang it's real and we are still watching it" Blake said

"Okay that is awesome!" Yang shouted

"What is wrong with you two?" Weiss questioned

"What you don't what to be a gigantic monster like that?" Zen asked

"Yes"Weiss shouted

"Well you are all weird right ruby, yang" zen said

"Yeah" both yang and ruby responded

**Tai was shown watching through the screen with Oocbleck.**

**"My god...." tai muttered**

**"Zilla..." Oocbleck said as Godzilla/ruby looked up to the sky and let out a powerful blue energy beam.**

**A volcano was shown then a giant claw burst out of it and grabbed the surface.**

"Damn I wonder how powerful you are in this universe ruby" yang said

"I don't know but it still cool" ruby said excited

Everyone else was looking at them to completely shocked at what they were hearing

"Oh and ruby name in this universe is called Godzilla and it sounds awesome" zen said

Ruby and yang nodded there heads and everyone shakes there heads at what they were witnessing

**"Our earth will perish." Raven said as a building exploded and Rodan feet were shown then it was shown flying towards a city.**

**A child was shown running from the destructive dust cloud caused by Rodan as a soldier tackled him to a nearby building but he started to fly away but the soldier grabbed onto him, trying to save him.**

**"Hang on kid!!!" The soldier exclaimed but he flew away as the mother screamed in pain and sorrow**

"Wow really positive there rae" Qrow said sarcastically

"Shut it" raven said

"That kid what happens to him?" Ruby asks worried

"Well I'm not sure" zen said

**A person was shown walking up large temple steps towards something on fire at the top.**

**"Unless we set Godzilla free." Raven said through a broadcast as Qrow was shown placing a canister in front of Godzilla/ruby and touched her on the nose.**

"It seems like Qrow knows this ruby but how?" Summer asked

"Well it not the first time ruby had to come save the world" zen said

"Okay" summer said

"What that weapon uncle Qrow carrying?" Ruby asked

"Well it is a nuclear bomb that can easily destroy your kingdoms with one of them" zen explained

"What is he doing with that?" Ruby asked worried

"Well ruby you get stronger after a nuke like that go off" zen said

"Wait are you saying that uncle Qrow uses that to make ruby stronger?" Yang asked

"Yes but it came at a price" zen said

"Why?" Ruby asked worried

"He need to arm it manually and in doing sacrificed him own life to save everyone else's" zen said

"I die well at least thanks to me every one else will live" Qrow said

Ruby and yang along with others was shocked at what they heard and ruby was crying with yang hugging each other

"That idiot" Raven thought

"Well I give you guys a couple minutes" zen said

A couple minutes later

"Are you guys okay to continue watching?" Zen asked

"Yeah" ruby said stillhugging yang

**Yang was shown in the rain as she turned around to see Godzilla/ruby had arrived as she roared and Yang smiled.**

**"Oh yeah sure, let's bring her in for a beer." Oocbleck said sarcastically.**

**"No this time we join the fight." Tai responded as large plane was shown with multiple planes around it as the all fired missiles at Ghidorah while Yang watched in awe.**

"Okay that strange Oocbleck what something other than coffee" tai joked trying to light the mood a bit

"Yeah it is strange but I guess he got sick and tired of all the coffee" Blake said

"Well I just when life gives you melons, you're dyslexic" zen said

"Did you just make a pun?" Yang asked

"Yes yes I did" zen said

"That my job" yang said

"Fine after thing we are having a pun off" zen said

"No please don't" ruby said

"Too late" zen said

**Raven was shown picking up a detonator as she pushed the button "Run."**

**An ice wall exploded and cracked as Godzilla/ Ruby and Ghidorah were shown fighting as Ghidorah attacked with all three ofits heads and slammed Godzilla down.**

"Yeah ruby beat Ghidorah" yang shouted

"Yeah come on me" ruby said

**Ghidorah roared as lightning erupted from it as Yang was shown screaming as a flaming monster fell from the sky and to the ground as the area exploded.**

**Pilots were shown firing missiles and shooting guns at Rodan as it screamed in pain**

"So normally weapons work on them" ironwood said 

"Yeah but doesn't seem that effective" winter said

**One queen**

**Godzilla/ruby was shown roaring in the night sky.**

**TO RULE**

**Rodan and Ghidorah were shown flying towards each other and Ghidorah totally overpowered it as he grabbed it.**

**THEM ALL**

**Mothra was shown flying towards Ghidorah as he fired his lightning at her.**

**Soldiers was shown firing their guns at a monster then Yang was shown shouting "no"**

"No Mothra" ruby said sadly

"Come on ruby you have to beat him know" yang said

"Yeah come on" Weiss said

**Godzilla/ ruby fired her breath attack at Ghidorah and it hit him directly, knocking him back.**

**"This is Godzilla's world; we just live in it" Clover said as Winter was shown observing in the plane.**

**"Damn right." Winter said as Godzilla/ruby roared and ran towards Ghidorah who did the same and the two clashed.**

**Godzilla queen of monsters**

"Yeah that was awesome" yang said

"It was shocking and worried" Weiss said

"On to more important things let start that pun off" zen said

"Okay who going first?" Yang asked zen

"You go first" zen said

"If I tell a leg pun to Mercury, will he stand it" yang said

"Why did you have to go after me?" Mercury asked

"Fuck you that why" yang said

"Okay I have a few jokes about unemployed people , but none of them work" zen said

"Can you two stop" ruby said

"Fine" zen and yang said

"Anyway who won?" Zen asked

"I have to say I'm sorry yang but zen won" tai said

"Okay what we are going to watch next is soul eater" zen said


	6. Intermission/ruby birthday

Zen starts putting up Halloween decorations and puts up some birthday decorations that say happy birthday 17 on them

"Okay let get the gift ready" zen said 

A bright light lit up the room and standing the was penny 

"Hello penny if you're wondering why you are here it a surprise for ruby and to watch the future with us" zen said 

"Salutations and where is friend ruby" penny asked

"Well right over here and why don't you wake everyone up" zen said 

"I will wake them all up immediately" penny said with a salute and went and wake everyone up

Ruby shouts from her room exactly loud in excitement 

"Penny!" Ruby shouted excited 

"We have so many thing to catch up about" penny said happily 

"Yeah we do I'm so happy your here" ruby said hugging penny

"Why is penny here not that is a bad thing I'm just wondering?" Weiss asked 

"Well don't forget it ruby birthday and Halloween so who want their costumes" zen said changing into his outfit

"Oh and happy birthday ruby" zen said 

confetti exploded out of nowhere and went on everyone

"We wont watch the future today or any universes" zen said 

"I want my costume" ruby said 

Yang, Weiss, Blake, jaune, Ren, Nora along with Oscar wanted a costume while the other didn't 

"What the point in dressing up in something" cinder said 

"Well you don't need to after all half your face looks like a fucking potato" zen said 

Everyone just started laughing at what zen said while cinder was shocked 

"Anyway if you don't want to stay here you go back into your rooms" zen said 

Suddenly everyone had there costumes on yang was leone from akamegakill , Weiss was saber from fate, Blake is black widows , jaune was dressed as lelouch , Nora was a nurse and Ren was her patient and ruby was wearing a trash can

"Why I'm I wearing a trash can" ruby said annoyed 

Yang just started laughing at ruby outfit until she notice something on her head and touched it and felt two furry ears there moving

"Why do I have ear on top of my head!" Yang shouted 

"Well in that universe that what you look like when you fight and most of them" zen said

"Aww they are so cute" ruby said rubbing her ears 

"Ruby stop they are sensitive" yang said 

"Okay what is this and why I'm I wearing it" Blake said embarrassed 

"Well that one of your outfits from a different universe along with jaune, Weiss and yang" zen said 

"Okay that explains a lot but what about my outfit why is it a trash can" ruby whined 

"Well I thought it would be funny" zen said laughing at her 

"Please change it" ruby said begging and giving zen puppy eyes 

"Fine fine damn you" zen said 

Ruby outfit changed into Ironman robot nano suit

"This is so awesome!" Ruby shouted 

"That is something you created ruby in another universe" zen said

"I'm amazing"ruby said 

"Yep and you can take it off at anytime just by asking Friday or Jarvis or just say suit off" zen said 

"I'm not taking it off but the helmet I will" ruby said 

"Yes ma'am" Jarvis/Friday said

"Great ruby going to gush over that now" yang said 

"Yeah but it is her birthday yang" Weiss said with Blake nodding 

"Anyway let me get the cake" zen said 

"What is going to be?" Ruby asked 

"Probably a cookie cake" yang said 

"That would awesome" ruby said 

Zen walks in with a cake made like crescent rose 

"You made a cake like crescent rose" ruby said 

"Yep and it a cookie cake as well" zen said 

"I can't eat crescent rose because she my sweetheart but it cookie cake" ruby said 

"Ruby isn't actually crescent rose" yang said 

"I decided I'm sorry crescent rose but I want some cake" ruby said going for a slice 

"Hey!"zen said slapping ruby hand away

"Why did you do that?!" Ruby said annoyed 

"You need to blow out the candles" zen said 

"Fine" ruby said pouting 

"Okay let me light the candles and then we can sing you happy birthday" zen said 

The candles was light on the cake and everyone expect the obvious ones started singing happy birthday to ruby

"You can know blow out the candles" zen said 

Ruby blow out the candles 

"Okay everyone help yourself to the cake" zen said

Everyone went and got some cake with Nora having the most 

"This is amazing" ruby said eating more of her cake 

"Well it should be i did work hard on it" zen said 

"Well let's start dancing"zen said drinking some beer and putting on music 

The rest of the time was spent dancing, zen getting drunk and making a fool of himself and everyone laughing at him


	7. Attack on Titan ruby vs Qrow

"Okay everyone we are going on a break from watching the future for a while" zen said

"Why?"Ruby asked curious

"Well it getting boring for me because I know what going to happen" zen said

"Well I would like to watch the future and figure out what going to happen to us" Weiss said

"Well too bad we are going to watch a universe and some of you might not like it" zen said

"Why what happens?" Yang asked

"Well it a world where Titans exist and they are more deadly than Grimm and the only way to kill them is to cut at there neck stem" zen said

"They can't be that deadly right?" penny asked confused

"Oh they are like i said they can only be killed by cutting the stem of the neck and they can be different sizes but all of them can regenerate and most of them are tall the buildings so it not easy to kill them" zen said

"But enough of that you won't see any Titans but you will see amazing badass moves by ruby" zen said

"Can we just start" cinder said annoyed

The screen shows ruby looking shocked and than we hear Qrow voice

"Yo ruby" Qrow said 

Qrow starts walking up the roof wearing a hat and saying "you grown any yet?"

Qrow shoots his weapons grapples and attaches to the roof and swings around aiming his weapons at ruby and saying "oh? It don't look like you changed at all!"

"Is that uncle Qrow and what is that weapon?" ruby said wanting to know the weapon

"Don't get to excited ruby because that will just become shock and horror in a couple of seconds" zen said

"Does uncle Qrow die" yang asked

Zen just shrugged

"just watch" zen said

"I hate you and your mystery's and always saying just watch" Weiss said

"I don't care" zen said

Ruby unsheathes one of her blades and throws it at Qrow's face while shouting "Qrow!"

The blade gets close to Qrow face but he blocks and deflected it and aims his weapon at ruby while she hides herself with her cloak and Qrow saying "kaboom" it shoots through ruby cloak and misses ruby and destroying the roof

Ruby looks at her teammate and run down the roof dodging gun shoots and slides down the roof she uses her odd gear to grapples on to a building to run from them

"Did i just try to kill uncle Qrow" ruby said shocked

"Damn you did kiddo must have a good reason" Qrow said

"How can you be so care about this" Weiss said

"Huntsman we face death a lot and it be a lot more difficult than that to kill me" Qrow said

"Yeah but why did I do that zen?" Ruby asked

"Well Qrow in this world has killed that i know of more than 100 people to survive and get what he wants" zen said

"Damn I'm worse than raven oh wait I don't leave them to get killed by Grimm" Qrow said

Raven tch at Qrow annoyed but didn't say anything

"Seems like it going to be me or you and the others people attacking you and I rather die and they die instead of you dying" Qrow said

The screen changes to a moving wagon with a random scout saying "gunshots?!" and turning to see two people swinging to the wagon

Yang comes out the wagon and we see Weiss is with her and asks "What's going on?!" then scout turns and tells them to "Stay in there!"

One of the people chasing them shoots there grapple at the cover and pulls it off

Yang turns to look at them with Weiss doing the same yang goes to grab a gun that next to her

"They're targeting yang and Weiss but why?" Blake asked worried

"Well they important and that all I'm saying" zen said

"Oh and a piece of advice there is going to be blood slipped in this little scene I'm showing you" zen said

Everyone looked shocked while the adults and Salem group didn't look faze

one of the people chasing them shoots a tranquilliser dart at Weiss knocking her out while yang turns holding the gun in her hands and says "Weiss" while checking what wrong but get shot by another dart knocking her out and making her fall on Weiss

One of the people reload their gun and shoots the driver in the head killing him while he shouts "Yang"

A woman that was chasing jumps into the driver seat and starts riding the wagon

"No they used a tranquilliser dart to knock you guys out and killed that man in cold blood" jaune said

"That is awful" penny said

"Well be prepared for more" zen said

"It seems like they where trained to kill people" Salem said

"Yep they were trained to kill people" zen said

She turns to see ruby look at her and chasing her but gets ambushed by three of them she shoots her grapples into the ground to dodge the gun shots from them and starts dodging more of the gunshots while thinking "shit they predicted every last one of our movements" and she goes underneath horse carried wagons dodging them she turns to see them still following her and shoots more shots at her while she dodges she grabs onto boxes to push herself out of the way

She sees qrow's shadow and turns to look at him Qrow's smiling and shoots to two times at ruby missing because ruby dodges them and goes down a alley

"Okay that was amazing how to dodge them shots and everything that blocked her way" yang said

"There uncle Qrow again but I'm kinda wondering what our relationship in this universe" ruby said

"you'll find out and will be shocked at what you see next" zen said

"I'm surprised you can dodge them and go that fast" Weiss said

"Please that isn't the top speed ruby can reach" zen said

Ruby starts thinking "Qrow... What the hell is he doing in the military police" it shows a flashback of ruby looking sick and fragile with Qrow looking at her holding a bag it goes back to the present and we see three people aiming there weapons at ruby and fires while she dodges out of the way of the gunshots

"What he in the police why are they trying to kill ruby and kidnap us?" yang asked shocked

"Please I rather trust Salem than the police in this universe" zen said

"Are they that bad?" Ruby asked

"Yep they abuse there power to get money or food from civilians for themselves and they are kinda of useless" zen said

"Oh god what happened to ruby to make her look like that" Weiss said

"Well not being feed being alone for probably weeks to months until Qrow took her in" zen said

"Wait Qrow took her in but is know trying to kill her" Blake said

"Yep and taught her everything trick he knows but at last it didn't last long and she was left alone to survive of course after she was better and could survive on her own" zen said

"Damn well I'm a shitty person and what age did that happen?" Qrow asked

"I don't know sorry" zen said

She jumps on to a part of scaffolding and stars sliding down it while still getting shot at one of them grazes ruby on the head and she starts bleeding while still running and dodging the shots she turns and uses her grapple to attack to a bar and flys through the doors and landing on the bars counter while everyone was shocked and the bartender looking terrified we hear people saying "it's ruby... of the scouts" and the bartender saying "W-welcome to our establishment" while ruby looks at the door of the bar

Qrow lands out side of the bar and ruby rubs the blood that at her eye thinking "Shit... if this keeps up, I'll lose my team, Yang, and Weiss too." 

"Damn one of them grazed her" yang said

"Like that will stop ruby" Blake said

"That is true let's see what happens" Weiss said

"Why was that bar owner worried?" Ruby asked but zen didn't respond

Qrow starts speaking outside of the building saying "ain't that the damnedest thing! I smell a filthy rat coming from this bar" while ruby looks at the doors and Qrow starts walking up the stairs saying "come out, you little rodent" he jumps into the bar and shout "found ya" he crouched and saying "The law has come to exterminate the vermin!" and bangs his legs down shouting "bang, bang" while everyone was shocked and a mans food dropped off his fork

Qrow shouts "The hell?! Ain't you here?!"

"Really calling me a rodent and vermin and rat" ruby said

"I think you should be focusing on the fact that I'm trying to kill you" Qrow said

"you look ridiculous doing that" yang said laughing

"This is supposed to be serious but you doing that was just hilarious"ruby said

"Why did I do that?" Qrow asked

Everyone just laughed at how ridiculous Qrow looked on the screen

"Right here, Qrow. It's been a while" ruby says hiding behind the bar stand "never thought you'd still be alive" ruby continues asking "What happened to slaughtering the military police? Now you're one of them?"

Qrow responds by saying "Adults do plenty of things a Kid like you can't understand" Qrow continues saying "opps, my bad. You're just so tiny, it's hard to believe you're older now" 

"Hey are you calling me old" Qrow said

"Yes it just the truth" ruby said

"I'm in my prime" Qrow said

"Yeah 10 years ago" yang said joining in

"Damn brats call me old" Qrow said

"Ha how does it feel tiny" Qrow said

"I'm still taller than Weiss at least and I'm still growing" ruby said

"Hey!" Weiss said annoyed

"Actually ruby you're a lot older in this universe than you think same with you Qrow" zen said

"How old am I?" Ruby asked worried

"We'll early thirties probably mid thirties Somewhere in between" zen said

Qrow started laughing after here how old ruby was

"No why do have to be so short"ruby said

"Calm down you're still growing in this universe" zen said

It shows Qrow with his hat covering his eyes while the sunlight shines in through the the door way and says "I been looking forward to seeing you in action never thought all those tricks I taught you would be helping you like this"

It shows ruby still hiding behind the bar stand and Qrow saying "didn't I ever tell you what happens to a cornered rat?" It shows outside of the building with multiple people surrounding the building they are in and Qrow saying "no matter which way you try to run, you'll get blasted from above"

"That many people just for one person really" Weiss said

"I mean she dodged all there shots expect the one that gazed her" Blake said

"Also I will add this ruby you are actually considered the strongest in this universe of course people can and probably surpass you" zen said

"That makes me feel a lot better about being short" ruby said

It shows Qrow grabbing a chair and throwing it and saying "hey ruby... there gotta be a reason you become a scout, and I think I know what it is" the chairbreaks a lot of Alcohol on the selfs in the bar while ruby looks at the bottles while Qrow continues "We had no choice but to survive in that garbage dump, it took all we had each day to keep living and when we found out how big the world really was, you can bet it hurt like hell"

Qrow continues "but something saved us...we'd found something we wanted to do. It's that simple" Qrow was holding another chair aiming his weapon

"It's simple, but the truth is... The only thing that made our lives fulfilling was finding hobbies"

"What hellhole is Qrow referring to?"yang asked

"Well it called the underground and I kinda of like the slums in mantle were the Faunus live not the best place to live but you survive long enough you get out of there" zen said

"Really that's what a hobby is to me in this universe" Qrow said

"Terrible anyway let's continue" zen said

It shows ruby looking at the bottle of Alcoholand saying "Hobbies? So is blowing the heads off my team another hobby of yours?" Ruby grabs a bottle and turns the bottle and uses the reflection to see Qrow while he says "yup... to achieve my grand goals, I'll kill as much as I have to"

It shows Qrow preparing to throw the other chair while saying "you're no different. You kill when it benefits you, too"

"Yeah" ruby says and shoots at Qrow while Qrow blocks it with the chair but gets throw back and lands on his back

"Seems like she has a plan" Salem said

"Yeah but what is he going to do" yang said

"Wait has ruby killed before?"Blake asked

"Yes she has" zen said

"I can't imagine ruby kill someone for her own benefit" yang said

"Where did that gun come from?" Weiss said

"It seems like there allowed to kept guns to probably protect themselves" Qrow said

One of the people outside the building get ready to shoot but gets stopped by one of them saying "wait it's the captain" and it shows Qrow on the floor with his hat covering his face

It shows ruby throwing the gun back to the bartender and saying "thanks, old man"

She runs and jumps out the window breaking it, one of the people see and shoots at the smoke but it was a chair and he was shocked and shouts"A chair?!" 

"Damn got me good as well maybe I'm getting old" Qrow said

"Yeah everyone know that uncle Qrow" ruby said smiling

"Yeah shut it Pipsqueak" qrow said

"Using a chair as a decoy to trick the enemy and attack them" Weiss said

"Wait I'm going to kill them" ruby asked

"Yes but if you don't you will be killed along with others" zen said

"Okay" ruby said

Ruby appears and use her grapple and shoots it at the man and get him in the throat she grapples to another building and pulls the man along with her two men shoot at her while she uses the other man body as cover from the gunshots while they was shockedand shout "what?!" and "fire!"

Ruby throws the body and uses her grapple to get closer to them and grabs her blade killing both of the men

"That not a nice way to go" Qrow said

Ruby looked sadly at the screen but understood why it had to happen

"She learning that there will be blood spilled but does want to accept but know it seems like she slowing accepting it happens" zen thought

It shows Qrow still on the ground hat covering his face with one of his squad members saying

"Captain.. finally but the dust?"

Qrow responds "You moron... How would I answer that is I'm dead?"

It shows inside the bar while the owner was still shocked and terrified with people comforting him

"Ow, ow, ow... she got me good." Qrow continues "Forgot bar owners are allowed to keeps guns for their own self-defence"

Qrow continues saying "For a runt, she'd sure grown up"

"That was a stupid question to ask" Qrow said

"Well your still alive" ruby said

"Yeah but I fell like I probably die in the future of this universe" Qrow said

"Calling me a runt old man" ruby said

"Yep not my fault"

The woman responds saying " That's wonderful"

Qrow responds"Huh?! Like hell it is!"

"My dream is getting further and further away" Qrow said

"What is his dream?" Ruby asked

"I have no idea" zen said

"You so amazing at giving information about things but other time you're completely useless" yang said

"Damn okay I'll stop acting like you than geez" zen said

"What!?l" yang shouted

The screen shows Connie and Oscar they spot the wagon and Connie shouts "Hey! There goes yang!" They ruby chasing the wagon while Oscar shouts "Captain!"

Ruby turns to see another person chasing her and aiming his gun at her while jaune shouts "what the hell?!" 

The person shoots at ruby she dodges the shot and use her grapple and shoots it into his body and shoots towards him and grabs her blade and kills him

"I'm the captain?" Ruby asked

"Yep you are the captain so expect them to call you ma'am" zen said

"That makes me fell old" ruby said 

"Seem like we joined them" Oscar said

"Yeah but I'm not really okay with killing them" jaune said

"That will be a mistake" zen said

"What happens?" Jaune asked worried

Blake and jaune looked shocked and ruby tells them "chase the wagon" and Blake responds with "yes ma'am"

It shows the wagon while another person aims there gun and ruby joins the rest of the group and tells them "Listen up! They're used to fighting other people, They already got three of ours" everyone was shocked at that and ruby continues "if we're gonna get those get back, you can't hesitate! If you get the chance, you kill! Got it?!"

Blake responds "Roger!" and jaune looked shocked at Blake answer

"You was quick to respond to that" yang said

"Well they will kill us but it not like I'm doing it just for fun" Blake said

"Yeah you're trying to save me and Weiss" yang said

"Yes and we're completely useless in this fight" Weiss said

Ruby jumps , bounces and shoots a grapple at the man guarding and pulls him off the wagon

Ruby was still getting chased and says "Oscar, jaune! Secure the wagon! We'll cover you"

Oscar responds "yes ma'am" while jaune said "another dead" and Oscar rushes forward while saying "jaune" 

The woman driving the turns and aim her weapon at Oscar and jaune but gets kicked by Blake

"It seems like we went through a lot not to react the way jaune did" Oscar said

"Yes" zen said

Everyone was confused as why he just answered with yes

"We got the wagon" Oscar said

Jaune points a blade at the woman and says "don't move" the woman wipes her face and starts getting up while jaune said "you" she smack the blade out of jaune hand and he falls back the woman gets up and points the weapon at jaune face

Blake turns and shouted jaune a gun shot is heard and blood splashes on the screen

"Oh go I'm dead aren't i " jaune said worried 

"Calm down continue watching" zen said

"It seems like you definitely shouldn't hesitate killing them huh" Nora said worried

It shows jaune completely fine and looking at the women while she falls and Oscar is seen holding a gun

Ruby returns and shouts "shit! Oscar! Jaune!"

Three people was seen aiming their weapons at Oscar and jaune ready to shootjaune was still in shocked while ruby got jaune andNora got Oscar out of the way dodging the gunshots while they landed in the wagon and one shoots at Blake who was still following them she dodges and land on the ground and see to others fly past them

"Oscar you just kill her to save me it should of be me to kill her so you don't have to do that" jaune said

"Jaune I'm fine and I looked anyway from the screen because I didn't what to see what happens" Oscar said

"It gone Oscar you can look" zen said

"Okay" Oscar said

"We lost Weiss and yang because there was to many of them" jaune said

"They also had guns which is difficult to fight against with just swords" yang said

Blake goes to chase after them but ruby hold her back saying "Don't do it fall back" she struggled but couldn't break free and shouts "Yang!"

The screen turns black

"Why didn't we go after them?" Blake asked

"Well one it dangerous the main reason you could dodge them bullets was because of your gear but out there not really a lot of things you can attach too" zen said

"Really what about me" Weiss said

"Sorry seem like this one care more about yang" Blake said

"Okay that the end oh and happy birthday Blake a couple day late but here you go" zen said throwing her a giant bluefin tuna for her to cook and enjoy

"Wait your birthday was the 19th of January" ruby said

"Yeah seem like I forgot as well" Blake said eyeing up the tuna

"Well happy birthday" everyone said all together

"Let's cook this fish and eat this fish" ruby said

"Yeah" Blake said


End file.
